Hetalia World Academy
by Ssark
Summary: Y aura des Ships (Homosexuel) :Spamano, Sufin, Dans l'univers de World Academy (Hetalia)
1. Vamos en la Academia

Au mois de juin, un lundi, Espagne cours pour aller chercher Lovino, chez lui pour aller à la World Academy. Mais ce jour là, Antonio est en retard, fallait parier vu la soirée en boite qu'il a passé hier avec ses meilleurs amis.

Quand Spain arrive enfin à la maison, il y avait un mot sur la porte, c'est l'écriture de Roma ... et aussi ... son vocabulaire:

"Bastardo, je suis sur la colline et je t'attends. Dépêche toi enfoiré, avant que une des patates viennent m'agresser à coup de choucroute qui pue."

Espagne, fatigué, monte la colline en courant malgré la côte, la chaleur et la fatigue.

Il l'aperçoit, enfin Lovi.

"Lovi! Je suis là!"

Lovino se contente de tourner la tête, et de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche.

Antonio arrive devant lui essoufflé, tête basse.

"Hola! Como est-... ,redresse la tête et le trouve juste splendide.

-Tonio tu foutais quoi ?! Je t'ai attendu sous le putain de soleil ! ALORS QU'IL FAIT TROP CHAUD .

-J... "

C'était la toute première fois que Romano l'appelle Tonio

"Viens on va être trop en retard"

Il part devant en écoutant de la musique .

L'Espagnol toujours choqué du nouveau style d'uniforme que porte Lovino et que pour la premier fois l'appelle par son surnom, mais il n'y a que le BTT qui le nomme comme cela .

"Alors tu te dépêche ! Bouge ton cul on va être en retard!

-Oui...

Espagne cours pour rattraper la marche de Romano.


	2. A midi nordique

_Pendant que les méditerranéens sont sur le chemin de l'Academy, une autre situation s'apprète a commencé au même moment auprès des nordiques_

Tino sort de ses cours du matin au côté de Lukas (Ils sont dans la même classe).

"Tu compte manger où?, demande le finlandais à son meilleur ami.

-Je ne sais pas trop."

Mathias suivi de Berwald arrive vers eux.

"Lukas !

-Ho non, s'écrie t-il a Finlande d'un air démoralisé"

Finlande sourit a l'idée retrouver Suède.

"Salut, en lui faisant la bise, tu vas bien ?

-Oui"

Tout le monde sait que Suède n'est pas bavard, pas comme certain, mais ça suffit pour Finlande, il voit bien que Suède parle avec les yeux.

"Alors tu veux manger où?

-Loin des danois et près de mon frère.

-D'ailleurs il est où? s'inquiète le Finlandais.

-Il est encore en cours je crois, dit le suédois tellement blasé.

-Merci Berwald, s'exclame Tino, t'es le meilleur"

Quand t'il dit cette phrase là, il rougie un peu le finlandais.

"-Je propose qu'on mange tous chez moi, s'écrit Danemark !

-Imbécile Ice n'est pas avec nous, lui réponds franchement Lukas !

-Il n'a pas un _Nokia_ ? demande Tino, pour faire en plus un de ses placement produits

-Si, mais il ne répond pas en cours.

-C'est bon juste pour une fois, déclare Mathias

-t'insinue que MON FRÈRE est un cancre ?!

-Non mais ...

Mathias n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Lukas le coupa en lui tapant sur la tête. Et pendant ce temps les deux autres se regarde tous gênés.


	3. Où est Islande

_Pendant que les nordiques choisissent un endroit où manger, une autre situation s'apprête a commencé au même moment auprès de Iceland._

La classe d'Islande, continue encore à faire cours. Islande écoute le cours et en profite pour prendre des notes. Mais a un certain nombre de feuilles remplie de notes, il trouve ça agacent. Alors, il regarde autour de lui, tout le monde parle, joue, se regarde bref ils se connaissent tous. Mais Islande n'a pas d'amis dans la classe, il est perdue.

Il baisse la tête de peur que les autres remarques cette envie. Et d'un coup, il remarque devant lui il y a une personne qui ne parle pas, ne joues pas, ne regarde pas les autres. Il fait même comme Islande, il prend des notes. Island pensait qu'il était le seul à prendre de notes et ne pas avoir des amis dans la classe, mais en cherchant un peut, il c'était trompé. Ce jour-là il découvrait un autre monde où il n'était pas seul.

Islande il s'appuie contre sa main et contemple la personne de dos. La belle chevelure, courts dernier et mi long devant, chemise blanche avec la cravate rouge de l'uniforme et les manches de la chemise sont monté.

Island en profite pour le dessiner sur l'une des feuilles de ses notes.


End file.
